


Screamers

by ahunmaster



Series: Pirate AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anger, Babies, Childbirth, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, Light Masochism, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Pirates, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Threats of Violence, in labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave is in labor and of course Bombrush is the one she's directing her pain and anger at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screamers

"You're going to be alright, Soundwave.  You're going to be just fine-"

 

"I WILL FUCKING RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS, YOU BLOODY PERV-! MUAHHH!"

 

"I love you too, sweetie.  Now just do as the nice pretty madam says."

 

The older lady in her lime-green dress glared at the pirate captain as she and her girls assisted the ex-Navy captain.  The poor woman had gone into labor while they were in Tortuga and the poor Captain had been unable to find the medic he had asked to come just for this.

 

Luckily for him, the madam had plenty of experience helping her girls give births to bastards and future moneymakers for her.

 

"I don't mind you killing him, dearie, but I need you to push."

 

"Soundwave, you need to push-"

 

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO REPEAT WHAT SHE SAYS!  I JUST WANT YOU TO GO THROW YOURSELF IN A BARREL OF ALCOHOL AND DROWN IN IT!"

 

"...I have to say, Bombrush, she's got a rather creative streak to her," one of the girls said as they wiped Soundwave's brow.

 

"Hehe... Mr. Bombrush must be a masiciss-"

 

"It's masochist, my dear," Bombrush corrected the young and unknowing girl, "And yes, I do get a kick out of my lovely Soundwave beating the crap out of me."

 

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD! YOU FLIRT WITH OTHER WOMEN EVEN WHEN I’M LIKE THIS! I HOPE ONE OF THEM GAVE YOU RABIES OR SOMETHING WHILE YOU SLEPT AROUND JUST BECAUSE I GOT FA-! AAH!! MMmmmm~"

 

"No, no, no Soundwave, I would never do that!" He had to move awkwardly since her grip on his hand was ready to break his bones, "I love all of you, including your big belly where our child grew.  Why else would I eat you out all day long when you couldn't get out of bed?"

 

"Aww..." some of the girls went.

 

"YOU ARE JUST A PSYCHOPATH WITH AN UNHOLY KINK FOR FAT WOMEN-! AHH!  AND I HOPE YOU RUN AFTER I GET THIS BA- AH! BECAUSE I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR DICK AND FEED IT TO THE FISHES! AT LEAST IT WON'T RESULT IN THIS NINE MONTHS LA-!  AAAHHHHHH!"

 

"It's a coming!  Push, dearie, push!"

 

Bombrush held back a groan as her hand squeezed tighter.  But he didn't relent in helping her sit up as she pushed and screamed and cried until-

 

"WWAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

 

The pirate captain could feel relief and love swell through him as he heard his baby cry, but he quickly moved with his now free crushed hand to hold up his exhausted wife.

 

"Congrats, you old boy, you have a beautiful son.  And he's a screamer."

 

"You hear that Soundwave?  He's alright.  Our little boy's okay..."

 

"... I know."

 

"I love you, Soundwave."

 

"... I do too... but I'm still going to kill you after this."

 

Bombrush chuckled as he helped Soundwave hold their son.  "I know.  I know."

 

END


End file.
